


Destination: Safety for home

by the_Oli_is_a_lie (oliczek23)



Series: Half Enderman - Full Trouble [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Escape, Exhaustion, Gen, Hearing Voices, Memory Loss, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Serious Injuries, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Teleportation, Trapped, he says it isn't true but We Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliczek23/pseuds/the_Oli_is_a_lie
Summary: Philza woke up at midnight knowing it was going to be a bad day.Techno wakes up feeling optimistic about the upcoming morning hours.He's wrong.Ranboo might never wake up again.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Half Enderman - Full Trouble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179437
Comments: 7
Kudos: 315





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I love hurting my child.
> 
> Make sure to subscribe to the series because there will be a second chapter coming soon and another few fics coming… a little later but also soon.
> 
> Work beta'ed by [Boston_Cream](/users/Boston_Cream/).

The day started out good. Sure, Philza was up all night so he was looking tired when Technoblade left this morning, but the air was crispy and the sun was shining and it was just the perfect weather to walk through the snowy forest without feeling the snow melt under your feet into ugly goo, but also not cold enough to wear impractical clothes. It was just… _nice._ Simply, generally, _nice._

So of course the next step he took made him fall into a hole.

“Ah _fuck.”_ That was a lot of damage… Who even dug it!? He looked around finding just slick walls of obsidian and looked up to— Wait. Obsidian? He immediately started placing blocks under himself. He had to get out. It was a trap. Who was hunting him? Why? Did they just leave it unattended? He hadn’t seen or smelled anyone up close—

One of his hooves hit a button that he hasn’t noticed before and he cursed again, trying to get out faster. _Please don’t let it be a lava trap, please don’t let it be a lava trap—_

He looked up one more time to judge how far from the entrance he was.

It was a lava trap.

* * *

Ranboo liked talking to Philza, you see, he was such a… peaceful soul. You couldn’t just _not_ appreciate the guy. You had to. It was a part of natural law. So really, when the man made them both some tea to drink and even whipped out a thin bamboo tube so he wouldn’t hurt his skin while drinking the fancy leaf water, Ranboo just wanted to cry from happiness.

The winged man felt like home, even though Ranboo couldn’t quite remember what his home was like… ever. But it wasn’t really the time for thoughts like that. Tea seemed to help with his anxiety and it was such an amazing thing, he could just— stop thinking about the unpleasant thing and focus on Philza’s words or how warm the cup in his hands was… Certainly talking over tea was becoming one of his favourite past times.

Philza was in the middle of some story about Techno taming a polar bear when the pig _(haha)_ in question barged into the house with all the manners of a piglin during a goldrush—

Oh.

_Oh no._

All other jokes evaporated from his mind as he rushed towards his ( ~~friend?~~ not the time to contemplate it), catching his ~~fragile~~ frame before he could hit the ground. Philza was already rummaging through the chests trying to find the potions.

“What happened?” He couldn’t help the hiss in his voice as he asked, full of worry and fear. Technoblade was covered in burns, his entire set of _netherite_ armour was damaged. He looked a step away from death.

“Trap,” the Piglin rasped out, shifting to catch a golden apple Philza chucked at him. Ranboo dutifully helped him get it to his mouth as some of the burns just… wouldn’t let him raise his hand that much. “Probably Dream’s team’s work.”

Ranboo froze. Dream? There? What was he— No.

“Why would it be them?”

“Because I saw them coming.” No. “They’re gonna attack soon.” _No._

Phil cursed loudly and _finally_ rushed over with a healing potion, that Techno downed in two huge gulps. The empty flask rolled away somewhere under the furniture, it wasn’t that important. The piglin’s wounds began closing, the potion working its effect. That was good.

What was not good was that Techno rose from the ground the moment the burns stopped hindering his mobility.

“Ranboo, get the totems, netherite and all the other shiny stuff and _run._ Just pearl away or something.”

“What? No!” He rose to his full height, hoping to intimidate the man. He knew what was happening, he was trying to send him away and he would try to handle the fight by himself. That was _not_ happening, he could barely stand on his own and his injuries weren’t fully treated, surely Philza wouldn’t let him—

“Techno is right. Here, take those,” Philza started unceremoniously putting the gems into Ranboo’s arms and he balked.

“You can’t be serious!”

“We are.” Phil met his eyes with a fierce gaze. “Those things will be of much better use for us if we manage to fight off Dream and his team and then get to use them, instead of them just torching all our items so we can’t get back to them, Ranboo. Go. _Now.”_

The half enderman looked at the older men and felt a sob well up in his chest. Techno’s wounds stopped healing as the effects of the golden apple and potion wore off, and the worst of them were still leaking horrid-looking soot. His left eye was half-closed. Has he actually— No. Oh no. He would probably never regain his sight properly if it wasn’t _instantly_ treated. And Phil… Phil woke up wrong today, all six of his appendages shaky and failing to move where he wanted them to be, unattentive.

They both were in _no_ shape to fight.

The tears blurred his vision and stung as they spilt over his cheeks and he threw himself at the two men, squeezing them close to his chest, where his heart should be.

He couldn’t lose them. Not now. Not like this. Not to Dream. He just couldn’t, he wouldn’t run away. He couldn’t.

He distantly felt his fingers bleed after clutching something and then he heard a voice. Sapnap screaming _‘They’re here!’_.

_**No!** _

Something in his chest pulled, pulled towards the two men in his embrace, towards happiness and safety, and away from that place, away from Dream’s friends, and away from the man himself.

His skin felt stretched and his limbs felt longer than they were and then there was just darkness with a single flash of light.

* * *

Philza heard Sapnap’s voice and was ready to push Ranboo away and scream at him to leave when he lost the ground under his feet and felt the _worst_ vertigo of his life yet.

He stumbled backwards, his wings flapping, trying and failing to catch the balance.

And then he noticed he was in the middle of… _of… certainly not Tundra!_ The air was warm, _humid_ even and... was that an acacia?

His hands shook as he pressed them to his forehead, trying to alleviate the dizziness and drowsiness. Somewhere on his left Techno groaned gutturally and from the sound if it rolled over in grass.

Did Ranboo just— Did he just fucking _teleport_ them?

“Ranboo, you can telepo—? OH _SHIT.”_ The teen was lying motionlessly on the ground, hands clutching to a small part of Techno's armour that had fallen away after its close encounter with… lava presumably, judging by the injuries. The Thorns enchantment was currently damaging Ranboo's hand, as the magic furiously clung to the destroyed equipment, just as tight as the teen's grip on that thing. Phil barely managed to pry it from his hands. “Mate? You alright? Ranboo? Ranboo, I need you to talk to me.” The kid was breathing, thank god, but each intake sounded hoarse and ragged. It was worrying.

What worried Phil the most though, were the objects scattered around Ranboo. It looked like he died and respawned leaving his entire inventory on the ground… except now that he focused on it, Phil could notice some things that he remembers Ranboo having, missing, plus the kid still had his armour on. Still, it made him feel uneasy. It looked way too much like despawning, especially with the teen on the ground and not responding to anything.

“What the hell did just _happen?”_ Techno whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

Phil started searching for Ranboo’s heartbeat, finding none, and wondered if the hybrid even had a heart. This certainly didn’t help with judging how much damage that jump in space did to him.

“We’ll figure it out later, mate. Now help me just…” He looked at the mess at his feet; unconscious Ranboo, scattered resources, no shelter and the sun high in the sky promising nightfall within a few hours. “...sort this mess.” They had to hurry and set up a small base to survive the night.

It looked like Ranboo’s life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then,, Ranboo doesn't have a heart, or at least not a beating one.


	2. Safe and sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade hates being vulnerable, but even more so hates being helpless. Ranboo, somehow, makes him feel both, but he can't bring himself to hate the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all it's been so long- jkjk, I usually take ages to update but this fandom fuels me, so I'll try to not jinx it.
> 
> Chapter beta'ed by [Boston_Cream](/users/Boston_Cream/) and [this menace that only gave me their AO3 username today after like 6 months of knowing each other smh](/users/user/).

It took three weeks for Ranboo to regain his consciousness. Three weeks of anxious waiting and checking up on him. Three weeks of trying and failing to beat his fever and make sure he doesn't go too cold either because his body just _decided_ to stop keeping a stable temperature.

Technoblade was tired. Not the tiredness that came with physical exhaustion that made his muscles cramp and ache when he hunted for hours or built something without a break, no, it was the kind of bone-deep feeling that dragged through his entire being making the world seem bleeker.

He felt helpless, only able to occasionally check on the teen's temperature and make sure he was still breathing. The constant checking wasn't without a cause, because the half-enderman actually stopped taking in air a few times, giving Philza a scare.

This whole situation looked… bad. Very bad. There was no guarantee that the kid would actually wake up ever again.

Techno checked over the boy's breathing and temperature and sat down on the stool next to his bed heavily. He was so tired. More tired than he ever imagined he could be. More tired than when he had to fight 1 vs 20 in the arena. More tired than when the voices sent him into a blood rage for twelve hours straight. ... although that particular accident came pretty close in exhaustion levels.

The voices have been pretty tame since the teleportation. At first he was worried that the weird travel might have fucked with them, but they appeared concerned for Ranboo's wellbeing, even waking him up once in the middle of the night because the hybrid groaned. Still, the teen hasn't woken up so the voices shut up once again, going back to the quiet murmur of worries.

They seemed to pick up in volume now though.

` _What?  
Oh oh oh oh perhaps???  
Look up look up look up!!  
Oh, no, false alarm._ `

What in the Notch were they going on about?

` _Ranboo babyyyyyyyy  
am I seeing things or did he move  
I think he moved  
GUYS  
**GUYS HE'S WAKING UP**  
YEAH YOU GO RANBOO YOU GO_ `

Wait _what?_

Techno's head snapped up just in time to see Ranboo's hand twitch, and then his jaw unhinged, falling limply in a very unnatural way that made the piglin instinctively reach forward to close it. Before he could make contact with the black skin Ranboo's eyes shot open and he inhaled so much air in one breath that Techno swore he felt the suction on his palm.

For a second neither of them moved and then Ranboo ever so slowly started propping himself to sit up. Techno rushed to help, but as he touched the kid’s shoulder he seized and shrieked and suddenly the piglin was alone in the room and _oh no did he really just teleport again—_

He ran out of the house, the voices shouting in tune with his own worry simmering under his skin. That was bad. The previous jump exhausted Ranboo completely, this one probably got him in a similar or worse state which was not ideal at all—

He stopped dead in his tracks. Ranboo was on a tree. Conscious and hanging onto a branch as if it was his lifeline. All in all, he looked… fine for the lack of words.

It’s not like he was in a coma for three weeks, _right._

The kid’s eyes snapped to him for a second and he froze. “Techno..?” The sound was weirdly garbled, almost like enderman noises. Fitting. “What am I— What am I doing here?”

“Do you mean like on the tree, or in general—” Before he could finish speaking the branch cracked loudly and Ranboo fell screeching— Only to teleport back to the top of the tree and gently bounce on the bunch of smaller, softer branches. _“Heh?”_

` _HOLY SHIT  
THE ENDERBOY IS TELEPORTING YEAHHH  
POG  
POGGGGGGGGGG  
E  
GO WHITE BOY GO  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENDERCHILD FOR THE WIN!_ `

“Wha— _WHAT?”_ The teen looked around bewildered. “I can— I can teleport!” His tail started wiggling happily, the kid was completely enamoured by the newest discovery. “This is so cool!”

“Can you get down though?”

Empty, awkward silence rang between them. Even voices shut up for a long long second. And then, as per usual, they exploded.

` _LMFAO  
Oh god he’s stuck like a fucking cat  
ROFL  
RANCAT RANCAT RANCAT  
xDDDDDDDDDDDD  
**CATBOO**  
Rancat pogggggg  
PFFFFFFFFFT_ `

“I— Um— I can… try..?” He scrunched up his brows and closed his eyes… Suddenly instead of lying on the top of the tree he appeared in the same position right in front of Techno, who took a step back ~~startled~~ to give him space. “I did it!” The purple ender particles floated around him idly as he shot up from the ground. “I can teleport!”

` _Is he OKAY?  
YEAH GO WHITE BOY GO  
stop saying that phrase it’s annoying  
GO WHITE BOY GO  
s t o p  
didn’t the last teleportation nearly kill him or something  
**G O W H I T E B O Y G O**  
J E S U S C H R I S T **S T O P**  
I will kill the next person who says go white boy go  
also can Techno finally check up on the enderchild  
because the last time was NOT fine  
GO WHITE BOY GO  
*gunshot*  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ `

Techno wasn’t going to even _try_ to understand the voices at that moment. But a few of them were right, Ranboo did need to be checked after scaring him and Philza shittless like that.

“How are you feeling?” he asked straightforwardly, steadying the boy with a hand. He pretended to miss the way he flinched at the contact. “The last jump made you unconscious for three weeks straight so—”

 _“ **THREE WEEKS!?** ”_ It was Techno’s time to flinch at Ranboo’s uncharacteristically loud and scratchy tone. It sounded almost like a roar.

“Christ, calm down,” he muttered, mirroring the phrase his chat said sometimes when he reacted disproportionately. He wasn’t sure who that Jesus Christ guy was but it was catchy. “Yeah, it was three weeks, I’m surprised you’re walking around like nothing happened.”

“I—” The kid looked distraught, understandably so. He did lose nearly a month of life, just like that. His usual memory problems probably didn't help with anchoring himself in reality. _“Why?”_ he asked breathily, shooting a panicked look at Techno. “What happened? Where—” He twirled around looking at the unfamiliar forest and once again faced Techno, looking slightly above his eyes. “Where are we?”

Well, wasn't _that_ an excellent question.

Between setting up a base and watching Ranboo neither he nor Phil ventured far enough to find _any_ familiar landmark. Ranboo's teleportation range was _humongous_ from the looks of it. And when they decided to check coordinates on the comms… well, safe to say that even if they did remember the coords to their base, they wouldn't be able to easily come back. The stretch was several thousand blocks long, a distance impossible to go with an unconscious teammate and limited resources. If only they could travel through the Nether… But Ranboo's teleportation seemed to have a limit, a flaw; The jump removed more than half of their netherite and diamond stuff. All of it gone.

Well, it was a small price for staying alive.

“You saved us,” he started the explanation delicately, hoping to not make the kid panic more. “Grabbed Phil and I, and teleported us before Dream and his team got to us. Thank the gods you did, because we were in no form to fight at that moment.” He searched his face for reaction, hoping that his explanation will spark some memories. Ranboo's face stayed in that shocked blankness from before. So the kid didn't remember. “I fell into a lava trap they set up when you and Phil were having tea, does that sound familiar?” he tried one more time. The kid just averted his eyes further, pointing them to the ground. “I guess that's a _‘No.’_ then,” he snorted dejectedly.

“I'm sorry, it sounds important, I should have remembered—” Ranboo rambled, distressed and it took Techno's entire self-control to not smack him right then and there. (It wouldn't make anything better, only reinforce the fear.)

“Ranboo, pal, shut up.” The hybrid's eyes snapped to him and stayed on his snout firmly. (He was making an effort, even in his panic, and Techno was _ridiculously_ proud.) “Phil can't stay in one place for more than a year, I scream for blood every few weeks and you forget stuff. We all have weak and annoying points, get on with the program.”

“Yours' not really a weakness…” he pointed out with a small smile. Success.

` _Technosoft  
TECHNOSOFT  
aaaaaaAAAAAAA YOU'RE GOING SOFT  
BROOO RANBRO  
RANBROTHER  
TECHNOSOFT  
OOOOOOO GO TO DADZA HE DESERVED TO KNOW!  
YEEEE TELL HIM BOO IS AWAKE!  
TECHNOSOFT  
Techno **soft**  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ `

“Come on,” He turned around, going in the direction of the house where Phil slept. “Let's tell the mama bird you're awake. He's probably going to fuss over you for hours but that's what you get for playing dead a few times. So I say _**L** ,_ suffer.”

Ranboo scrambled behind him, asking what he meant, but… well, Phil was better at explaining traumatic things. _Or_ the weird Chat's slang that he picked up over the years.

Techno has had enough of emotional talk, especially as the Chat cooed at his _‘brotherly interactions’._

He really wished he could shut them up sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is finished (I think. If you're already subscribed don't unsubscribe bc I might put a scene or two here in case I can't neatly connect this fic with another I planned for this series.) but this _series_ haven't so check out the other fics in there!
> 
> Also please mayhaps think about subscribing at least to this pseud? Just click on [this link](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliczek23/pseuds/the_Oli_is_a_lie) and hit Subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOliIsALie) | [Discord](https://discord.gg/czdKbZm) | [Tumblr](https://the-oli-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/) | [Carrd](https://theoliisalie.carrd.co/)  
> 


End file.
